1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor for use in a machine. More specifically, the present invention concerns an electric motor including a stator with segments held together by a resiliently flexed clip.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are often used in home appliances such as dishwashers and washing machines. In a dishwasher, for instance, a sump may be provided and drained by a pump that is driven by an electric motor.
Although a variety of motor component arrangements may be used, one known embodiment of an electric motor includes a stator including a pair of spaced apart arms defining an opening therebetween. Wiring is wound around the arms, and a rotor is positioned at least in part within the opening defined by the arms. It is common for the stator in such motors to have a generally C-shaped core. Such a motor is typically a single phase, two-pole motor.